


Snippets in Time

by Cayenne_Avocado



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: 7 kingdoms au, Adventure, Angst, M/M, just a splishity splashity of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cayenne_Avocado/pseuds/Cayenne_Avocado
Summary: Snippets of Varian’s adventures through the seven kingdoms to save his mother.
Relationships: varian/hugo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	Snippets in Time

**Author's Note:**

> I relied heavily on the outlines we were given by the creators. This was my prompt on a discord event I did!! Currently a one shot, we know how well that went last time (I’m looking at you my dark kingdom SERIES) might use this as an actual outline for an actual story later!! Anyways, enjoy!!!!!

0\. Beginning 

Varian was nervous in the most exciting way. He was on the verge of a new adventure, the world at his fingertips. He had already said goodbye to his friends, now it was just his father seeing him off. It was better this way, more personal. Not that he wouldn’t have minded the other’s company but this adventure, this journey, was for his mother, for his father, for himself. 

“You can come home at any time.” Quirin said, pulling Varian out of his thoughts. 

“I know.” He responded, eyes still glued to the horizon. 

“Son.” Varian tore his eyes away, turning to look at his father. “I am so proud of you, your mother would be so proud of you, I just want you to know,” Quirin sighed as if he wanted to say something more but ultimately decided against it. “I love you.” 

Varian smiled, wrapping his father in a tight hug. “I love you too.” He almost didn’t want to let go, but he knew he had too. He needed to go, there was something bigger out there waiting just for him and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to claim it. He took one last look at his father, at Corona, at everything he ever knew and took a confidant step forward. “I’ve got this.” 

1… Fire Kingdom

It was with the startling realization that Varian came to the conclusion that he did not in fact have this. Everything that could go wrong did. He was completely out of his element in this new kingdom, he was even more out of his element when he inadvertently adopted the local disaster child. But alchemy was something he knew, something he was familiar with, the trial should be a piece of cake. 

Until it wasn’t. He was struggling to complete the trial, no matter how hard he tried nothing seemed to work to open the final door. It didn’t help matters that Yong wouldn’t stop talking so he could focus.

“Maybe if we just light it on fire?” Yong suggested. 

“No. It can’t be. It doesn’t make sense!” Varian protested, because it couldn’t. If it was that easy anyone could get the totem, it wouldn’t have been so well protected. That couldn’t be the answer, there had to be a different solution, something he just wasn’t seeing because Yong wasn’t letting him focus. 

“Why can’t you trust me?” The words were spoken so quietly Varian almost didn’t catch them, but he did, and his heart broke because of it. How many times had he said those exact words? How many times had his father brush him aside? The people of Corona had feared him long before he became the villain, they made him think he was one long before as well. They had not trusted him and it had broken him. And now he was doing the same to Yong. He was just as lost as he had been at that age, just as feared, misunderstood. The longer he looked the more of himself he saw in the boy. He wouldn’t let him down, he wouldn’t let him believe he was a nuisance, a monster. 

So he said the words he had longed to hear, that he still longed to hear. “I trust you.” Yong’s head snapped up, eyes wide as if he had imagined the words. “I trust you, so whatever you need to do do it. I’m here for you. Whatever decision you make I’ll support it.” 

“Really?!” Yong asked excitedly, eyes alight with a fire he’d never seen in the young boy before. 

“One hundred percent.” Varian confirmed, although his insides were twisting with all the thoughts of how badly this could go. Yong was oblivious to his inner turmoil, lighting up his explosives quickly and setting them by the door, before running behind Varian. If he wasn’t uncertain already he’d definitely be so now. 

Yong’s cheers filled the chamber as the door gave way under the force of the explosives. “I told you!” He said, bouncing on his feet. 

“Yeah, you were right.” Varian congratulated. Maybe a friend is just what he needed. His elation didn’t last long. 

1.1… A New Ally 

Varian didn’t trust Hugo, not one bit, and yet he felt himself entranced by his green eyes. Still he wouldn’t let himself fall for the other’s charms, it was suspicious that he’d return with the totem after stealing it from them. But he couldn’t argue with the fact that they needed help. He struggled too much in the first kingdom, if he continued at that pace he’d never free his mother. So he reluctantly accepted Hugo as an ally. Just because he did so didn’t mean he didn’t have to like it. Hugo shot him a smug grin over his shoulder, Varian’s face heating up in anger and definitely not something else. 

2… Water Kingdom

The water kingdom turned out to be vastly different from the fire. Everyone was strangely happy. Varian’s works were celebrated, Yong was more at ease with all the water around, and Hugo was taking in all the attention, all the luxury. He was in a constant state of elation and he never wanted it to end. It didn’t matter what brought him, it didn’t matter what was waiting for him in the outside world. All that mattered was he was here and he had no intention of leaving. 

He laughed wholeheartedly, hitting his mug against Hugo’s both of their cheeks flushed from the alcohol in their systems. He downed the beverage, leaning heavily on the other. Hugo hummed contently. “We could stay here. Forget the trials, we're wanted here.” 

Varian brought his eyes up to look at Hugo. He looked happy, but his words held a sadder meaning. He wanted to ask, the alcohol definitely gave him the courage to ask, instead the word ‘trials’ stuck out in his mind. They had been in the middle of the trial. They were almost at the end and then? Then what? He couldn’t remember, his mind was fuzzy and he couldn’t tell if it was from the alcohol or something else. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. Varian glanced down eyebrows knitting in confusion as he noticed water gathering at his ankles. Had that always been there? Wouldn’t he have noticed if it was? The wrongness of the situation hit him ten fold. The realization sobering. 

“We need to go. We need to go, now!” Varian said, leaping up from his seat. Hugo blinked up at him, confused by his sudden outburst. He pulled the older up, looking for Yong as the water rose. “We need to find a way out.” 

“What? Why?” Hugo questioned, yanking his arm out of Varian’s grasp. 

“Look, I can’t really explain it, but none of this is real. We were in the middle of the trial and suddenly were not. It doesn’t make sense, because we’re still in the trial, Hugo.” Varian explained, spotting Yong a distance away talking to a group of kids his age. They shimmered, now that he was aware of the illusion it was starting to fade, at least for him. 

“We completed the trial. We were celebrating.” Hugo insisted, looking at Varian as if he were the crazy one. 

“How? How did we do it?” Varian asked, eyes searching Hugo’s frantically. Had they always been that shade of green? Had they always sparkled that brightly? He shook his head. It was just an illusion, it was doing weird things to him. 

“We, uh,” Hugo was struggling to come up with an answer, eyes widening as he came to the same conclusion as Varian. “We didn’t.” 

“So let’s finish it now.” Varian responded, letting all the urgency of the situation deep into his voice, water now lapping at his knees. Hugo nodded, following his lead. 

Varian broke through the surface, totem in hand. He grabbed onto Hugo’s outstretched hand, letting the other help him out of the water. They had done it, barely, but they had completed the trial for real this time. Varian smiled, adding the totem to his bag, they were one step closer to their goal. 

3… Air Kingdom 

“I want to come with you.” Nuru said, determination lacing her voice. 

“No way. We’ve got more than enough help.” Hugo responded, sidestepping the princess and taking the totem from her hands. 

“Hey! I helped you get the totem, without me you three idiots would be lost.” She argued, snatching the totem back. 

“She did help.” Yong chimed in, looking to Varian for an answer. 

“Please, I just want to help my people.” The princess pleaded. 

Varian frowned thinking over his options. Nuru had more than proven herself capable of holding her own during the trial. But she was another mouth to feed, another person to keep safe, another that didn’t know the world outside their kingdom. Still without her they never would have gotten the totem, so Varian nodded. “Welcome aboard.” 

“Thank you!” She squealed, wrapping Varian in a hug. 

“Unbelievable.” Hugo murmured behind them, he could see the eye roll despite the fact that he wasn’t looking at him. 

“Of course.” He answered Nuru, ignoring Hugo completely. He hoped they’d get along. They really didn’t need any fighting within the group. 

4… Earth Kingdom

Varian couldn't help but feel at peace here. He was with his family, extended family, but family nonetheless. They were all so much like him it hurt that he had missed out on this his whole life. He felt like he belonged, which was something that he never felt until recently in Corona. He wondered what would happen if he stayed. Would the others continue on? Would they miss him? Would he miss them? He took one glance at the table. Nuru and Yong laughed as they worked on a puzzle together. Hugo watching the scene as well a soft smile on his face, not that he’d admit to it should Varian ever bring it up. Varian smiled, bringing his cup to his lips, he’d definitely miss them. He almost missed Hugo shooting him a small wave. Varian’s face flushed at the realization that he’d been caught staring. 

Hugo smirking as he made his way over. “What’s eating you, Googles?” 

Varian sighed, it was better to rip off the bandage now. “I’m staying. I-I think I’ve finally found where I belong. I’ve found my family.” 

Hugo looked angry. His nose scrunched up and his lip curled slightly. “You can’t do that. You don’t get to quit! You don’t get to toss us aside like we’re nothing!” 

“Hugh, that’s not-“ 

“Don’t.” Hugo warned, cutting off Varian’s explanation as he stormed out the door. Varian was fully intending to go after him, but Yong’s voice caught his attention. 

“You’re not coming with us?” 

Varian scanned their faces. Nuru and Yong both having different levels of hurt evident on them. “I- it’s nothing personal. I just- this is my family.” 

“And we’re not?” Nuru asked, tilting her head up, a habit she had when dignitaries would talk down to her. It made him feel small, he supposed that was the desired effect. Still he held his ground. She nodded. “I see. Come on, Yong, Hugo’s not going to wait forever.” 

Varian sighed, hanging his head as they walked out the door. His heart felt like it had been torn in two. There was no doubt that this was his family, but it still felt like he made the wrong choice. 

“You don’t have to choose.” His uncle said, sitting down next to him. 

“What?” Varian asked, lifting his head from where he had rested it on the table. His uncle laughed. 

“You don’t have to choose.” He repeated. “You can have more than one family. We can always write.” 

“They won’t take me back.” Varian said, eyes still lingering on where they had been. 

“They will. You might have to beg, but they will.” His uncle responded, nudging his nephew. 

Varian nodded, saying a quick thanks and wrapping him in a hug before grabbing his pack and heading out the door. If he hurried he could catch them before they finished the trial. 

5… Dark Kingdom 

The air was thick, making it hard to breathe with each step. The ground was practically crumbling underneath their feet. He had heard about the dark kingdom from Rapunzel, but he never thought it would be so dreary. Varian shivered, despite there being no chill in the air the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He wasn’t the only one feeling it either. Nuru and Yong were huddled closely together, while Hugo’s eyes darted all around as if they were going to be jumped at any given moment. They all froze as a bush nearby rustled, Hugo holding his arms out in front of them as if to protect the group. 

A rabbit jumped out and they all screamed. Yong had jumped into Nuru’s arms, Varian and Hugo held on tightly to each other. They separated as soon as they realized there was no real threat, both their faces flushed in embarrassment. 

“I, uh, think we can agree, as a group, never to speak of this again.” Hugo said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Everyone nodded their consent, never more eager to continue their journey. 

6… Industrial Kingdom 

Varian had never seen Hugo look happier. He showed them around his home with a glint in his eye that Varian had never seen before. It was quite endearing. He blinked rapidly, clearing the thought from his head as quickly as it came. He didn’t want to think about his feelings. He hadn’t quite come to terms with them himself. All he knew was he felt lighter somehow when Hugo was around, it was like everything in the world made sense, despite the fact that it didn’t. He felt lightheaded and dizzy, his stomach twisting into knots should Hugo even look his way. It was a terrible and thrilling feeling. He just didn’t know how to process it. He couldn’t process it with all the other stuff going on right now. Still he smiled, letting himself slip into a daze as Hugo dragged him from stall to stall, spewing facts about all the different trinkets. Maybe it was because of his dreamlike state that they had allowed Donella to sneak up on them. 

The fight was short, they got away in the end, group and totems intact. At least physically. Hugo had disappeared shortly after, saying he needed some space. It was abrupt and caught the whole group of guard, silence filling their ranks with his departure. They should be celebrating, but instead Hugo looked as if he lost. Varian added it to the list of things he couldn’t comprehend about the other. He fought a silent war with himself, torn between staying with Nuru and Yong, pretending everything was fine when it clearly wasn’t. Or going after Hugo, supplying him with the comfort he so obviously needed. He chose the first. He couldn’t trust himself to talk to Hugo. His emotions were at an all time high and he didn’t want to risk doing something he’d regret. He didn’t want to risk Hugo not feeling the same way he felt about him. It was clear to him now that he had fallen for the other. So much had changed in an afternoon, his eyes had been opened. He just wasn’t ready to admit it to Hugo yet. So he stayed perched on his seat at their campsite, hoping that maybe, just maybe, when he confessed Hugo would feel the same. 

7… Light Kingdom

As soon as he figured out the totems were to be used for some kind of Demanitus device, it was obvious they had to return to Corona. After a few introductions, Rapunzel had happily let them into the Demanitus chamber. And now with everything ready the portal to the eternal library, the portal to his mother, swirled above them. It was a menacing and terrifying thing to look at, even more so knowing he’d be going into it. 

He took a step forward, Hugo’s hand catching his wrist. “Be careful.” He said, reluctantly letting Varian go after scanning his eyes for a second. 

“I will.” Varian responded, giving his best smile, despite the pit that had formed at the bottom of his stomach. And then he was gone. 

The experience was disorientating. One moment he was reuniting with his long lost mother, learning about her life, her work, only to find out she was more or less a prisoner in the library and he needed to free her. The next he learned his best friend was a traitor, the man he loved although he had yet to confess, was a traitor. He had been working for Donella all along, he didn’t care about them, he never did. So he left, locking himself away in the library with his mother, his only ally at the moment, until she wasn’t. 

“What?” He asked, his voice shaking slightly. He couldn’t believe what his mother had just said. He wasn’t trying hard enough, he didn’t want her to be free, he didn’t love her. How could he if he wanted to keep her trapped here or dead? 

“Please, son. You’ve had your life, please let me live mine.” Ulla pleaded, her fingers digging harshly into his wrist. It was a far cry from the way Hugo had tenderly grabbed it earlier. 

“I-“ 

“Was this whole journey not to find me? To set me free? This is the only way. Please, my sweet child, let me go. I have asked you for anything.” She cupped his face, Varian leaned willingly into the touch. He thought about his family, his friends. It was only logical if his mother took over his body he would cease to exist, and that thought frightened him. Maybe it was selfish but he just couldn’t commit to that. 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t do that. We can find another way. We have time.” He responded. He saw the hurt in her eyes, he felt her grip tighten to the point it hurt. She grabbed his chin as her emotions morphed from hurt to anger. 

“Listen to me, child, I have had nothing but time. If there was another way I would have found it by now. Do not forget I gave you life, it’s only right that I take it back.” Her eyes were glowing now. Why were they glowing? 

“Mom.” He tried, pulling at his wrist to get out of her grasp to no avail. She wasn’t listening, swirling blue energy gathering around her. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move, the blue tendrils just got closer until he could feel them wrapping around him. His mom let go then, the magic keeping him in place. He could feel it worming it’s way inside, suffocating him, trying to force him out of his own body. He wanted to scream, so he did, the tendrils entering through his mouth as soon as they were given access. Tears gathered in his eyes, spilling down his cheeks as the pain reached unbearable levels. Then as suddenly as it had started it was gone. He dropped to his knees gasping for air, but it was hard to get in when the room was covered in smoke. And what was that smell? 

“Varian. Get up, we need to go.” He recognized the voice from somewhere. His head was still too foggy to properly place it though. He only processed it when a pair of concerned green eyes entered his line of vision. 

“Hugo?” He rasped out. Hugo simply nodded, pulling him to his feet and tugging him as far away from his mother as possible. He only truly regained his senses as they approached the exit, skidding to a halt. 

“Wait!” Varian demanded, pulling his arm out of Hugo’s grasp. “We can’t leave her.” 

Hugo shot him an incredulous look. “Like hell we can! She just tried to kill you!” 

“Please, she’s my mother.” Varian begged. Part of him knew he couldn’t save her, but maybe he could convince her to move on peacefully. Hugo agreed, determined to support him in his endeavor, or be there if things went wrong again. The battle was not easy, the conversation that followed less so. He had to dredge things up from his past that he had long since buried, but ultimately they won. After a tearful apology and goodbye his mother passed on, leaving him alone with Hugo in the library. 

He was wrapped in Hugo’s arms, he had cried shamelessly into them after his mother left, thankfully the other said nothing about it. His sobs had since died down, he was a mess he knew he was, still he didn’t want to leave Hugo’s arms. If he had learned anything from this adventure it was that time was a precious thing. He didn’t know how much of it he’d have, he didn’t know how much of it he’d get to spend with those around him, so he chose to cherish it. He was thankful for the things he had, for the things he gained, but there was one thing he still needed to do. He brought his eyes up to meet Hugo’s. 

The older, brushed his hair out of his face, wiping away a few stray tears. His green eyes searched his blue eyes, seemingly contemplating something. “I know this might not be the time for this-“ 

Varian didn’t let him finish, done leaving things to chance, and grabbed the front of Hugo’s shirt pulling him into a kiss. Hugo pulled away and for a second Varian feared he didn’t feel the same. 

“I had this whole emotional confession planned, but I guess that works too.” Hugo said, smirk pulling at his lips. 

“I’d like to hear it.” Varian responded, cupping Hugo’s face. 

“Maybe later.” Hugo hummed, bending his head down to claim his lips again. 

7.1… A New Beginning

“Have you seen my jacket?” Varian asked, shaking the blankets as if the garment would magically fall out of it. Although given his track record it certainly could. It had been a year since the eternal library had been unlocked for everyone to use, a year since he became the royal engineer and one of the keepers of the library, a year since he confessed his love for his best friend, besides Ruddiger that is. And now he was ready to cement that love, all he needed was his jacket. 

“This jacket?” Hugo asked, holding the jacket aloft by just his index finger. In his other hand he twirled a black velvet box. “You know I used to be a thief, right?” 

Varian gulped, this is not how he wanted this to go, he had a plan damn it. “Hugh, it’s not what it looks like. I, uh, I’m working on something for Rapunzel and it’s-its so small I put it in that box for safe keeping.” 

Hugo hummed. “Is that so?” Varian nodded fervently. “Then you won’t mind if I take a look?” 

“Hugo! Don’t!” Varian scrambled forward, reaching for the box, which Hugo tossed up into the air. Varian caught it, flying passed Hugo in order to do so. When he turned around Hugo was on one knee. 

“Varian,” Hugo started. 

Varian quickly joined him on the ground. “Hugo,” He echoed. 

“Will you,” 

“Marry,” 

“Me?” 

“Yes!” Their voices intertwined as they slipped their respective rings on their fingers. Varian surged forward, locking his lips with Hugo’s, tackling him to the ground. All other plans of the evening forgotten. It didn’t matter that this wasn’t what he planned, he was in the arms of his favorite person. He had said yes and this was the beginning of things yet to come. This was the beginning of their own adventure. 


End file.
